1.0 Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for securely transporting subjects and, more particularly, to a system and method for securely transporting prisoners, among other features.
2.0 Related Art
Current techniques for transporting subjects such as, e.g., prisoners and persons under arrest, are not particularly secure, and may not be safe for the personnel charged with overseeing such transportation. Moreover, current techniques of securing subjects such as, e.g., prisoners and persons under arrest, are cumbersome and not easy to use.